Seuls ensembles
by Nuity
Summary: Vous êtes vivant. Votre cœur meurtri bat au ralenti, votre sang chargé d'alcool coule dans vos veines, vous continuez à respirer malgré la furieuse impression de suffoquer, de manquer d'air alors que vous l'aspirez à plein poumons. Mais malgré tout vous êtes vivant. Vous êtes vivant et pas lui.


Bouh o/.

... Noon... En fait, c'est ma première fic Homestuck :0) C'trop zarb, j'ai l'impression d'en écrire depuis des années. Note que si c'était le cas, je me ferais franchement vieille. *se tue*

Bref.

**Auteur :** La fille _postée devant la fenêtre, qui guette, les âmeuuuh esseulées_... *pan*

**Genre : **Angst, romance. Dire qu'à la base ça devait être du hurt/comfort :v

**Rating : **T. Parce que T. Voilà. (vous pourrez constater que j'ai des arguments hautement constructifs)

**Pairings : **uuuuheuuuh... C'est trop compliqué. Y a des sous-entendus shônen-ai, des très très très très vagues sous-entendus shôjo-ai (du genre prenez-le-dans-le-sens-que-vous-voulez), et de l'hétéro, aussi, tiens.

**Warning : **Inconscience. Alcool. Souffrance. Deux inconscients qui boivent parce qu'ils souffrent. Deux alcoolos qui souffrent de leur inconscience. De la souffrance qui boit son inconscience ? De l'alcool qui est inconscient de sa souffrance ? Organisez les mots comme ça vous chante.

**Précision : **Aucune. Mais sachez que même si ce n'est pas le sujet, que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'OS et que c'est bizarre dit comme ça, le Sollux/Gamzee, c'est hypra-trop-cool. Je devais le dire, je l'ai dit. *se meurt*

Ah, si, tiens. C'est de l'UA, même si on pourrait croire que ça n'en est pas, et de l'humanstuck. J'aime pas particulièrement ça mais passons.

Bref. Je suppose que c'est le moment où je vous souhaite bonne lecture, donc bonne lecture o/.

Et au passage, cet OS a été relu par Mia-chérie-d'amour avec qui je suis mariée huit fois. *pan* Merciiiii Miaaaaa. 8D

Au fait, je bouffe les reviews mais pas les revieweurs. (message message message) *frigo*

Allez. Je vous laisse avec ce truc. o/

* * *

Votre nom est John Egbert et vous êtes un inconscient. Enfin, c'est d'inconscient que la plupart des gens vous qualifierait en vous voyant accoudé à ce bar, les verres vides alignés à côté de votre bras sur le comptoir qui menace de tous les renverser. Et à plus forte raison s'ils savaient que c'est votre dix-septième verre et que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Mais la plupart des gens ne lisent pas dans les pensées, et ne savent de toute façon pas que vous êtes là. En quoi cela pourrait-il les intéresser au juste ? Vous êtes un humain, un simple humain au milieu d'une foule d'autres, un humain de plus, un humain de trop.

Il prétend ne pas être humain. Cela vous amuse beaucoup, et vous aimez le taquiner à ce sujet, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui le différencie des humains, au juste ? Il a deux jambes, deux bras, deux poumons et même deux yeux, tiens. Même jaunes, ils restent des yeux. De banals yeux. Il dit que c'était une question de mentalité et que vous, être inférieur, ne pouvez pas comprendre le quart de la moitié du dixième du sens de ce qu'il tente désespérément de vous expliquer.

Il prétend, cela vous amuse, vous aimez, ce qui le différencie, il a, ils restent, il dit, ne pouvez, il tente.

Il prétendait, cela vous amusait, vous aimiez, ce qui le différenciait, il avait, ils restaient, il disait, ne pouviez, il tentait.

Vous avez encore trop de mal à utiliser l'imparfait. Même si c'est le dix-septième verre, l'idée est encore trop dure à assimiler. Même si c'était le centième, elle le serait. Même si c'était le millième. L'alcool peut émousser la lame d'un souvenir. Pas la faire disparaître.

Et celui-là est à double tranchant.

Vous l'avez connu il y a quelque chose comme deux ans, sous un simple pseudonyme - vous ne saviez pas, et vous ne savez toujours pas, et vous ne saurez maintenant plus jamais, s'il avait la moindre signification. Il a commencé à vous importuner pour une raison que vous ignoriez, en « hurlant » - c'était du moins l'impression que son écriture, toujours majuscule, vous donnait - qu'il vous haïssait et, accessoirement, qu'il était votre Dieu. Vous avez beaucoup ri. Il vous haïssait suffisamment pour vous parler à chaque fois que vous vous connectiez. Et il vous importunait suffisamment pour que vous lui répondiez à chaque fois. Vous auriez eu maintes façons de faire en sorte qu'il ne communique plus avec vous, et pourtant vous n'y aviez jamais songé. Pas une seule seconde. De toute façon, ça aurait été sans aucun doute la chose la plus stupide que vous auriez jamais faite.

Quoique, peut-être cela vous aurait-il évité de souffrir maintenant.

Votre nom est John Egbert et oui, en effet, vous souffrez. Beaucoup. Au point de continuer à enchaîner les verres d'un alcool que vous détestez et dont vous ne connaissez même pas le nom. Vous trouvez ça franchement dégueulasse, et pourtant il ne vous vient même pas à l'esprit de poser ce verre, de payer et de vous en aller. De toute façon, ça serait sans aucun doute la chose la plus stupide que vous auriez jamais faite.

Quoique, peut-être cela vous aurait-il évité des problèmes.

Mais ce sont des choses terriblement futiles. Conduire pour rentrer chez soi ? Payer une somme considérable parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à s'arrêter à temps ? Peu importe. Vous habitez à trois pas -hésitants, chancelants, mais ce ne sont que des pas- du bar où vous vous trouvez, et ce que vous buvez est si bon marché que vous pourriez continuer pendant une semaine et encore pouvoir régler la note à la fin.

Sauf que vous seriez mort avant.

Mort.

Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose, vous dites-vous l'espace d'un instant, avant de secouer la tête du mieux que vous pouvez - provoquant un gémissement de douleur, vous ne vous étiez pas rendu compte, aveuglé par l'étau qui oppressait votre poitrine, que vous aviez _vraiment_ mal -, parce que _de toute façon, ça serait sans doute la chose la plus stupide que vous auriez jamais faite_, même si _quoique, peut-être cela vous aurait-il libéré_.

Mais vous savez que vous n'allez pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas ce soir. Vous êtes vivant. Votre cœur meurtri bat au ralenti, votre sang chargé d'alcool coule dans vos veines, vous continuez à respirer malgré la furieuse impression de suffoquer, de manquer d'air alors que vous l'aspirez à plein poumons. Mais malgré tout vous êtes vivant. Vous êtes vivant et pas lui.

Que de conneries dans ce putain d'univers. Que de non-sens. Que de souffrance.

Vous vous appelez John Egbert et même s'il fait chaud, vous êtes gelé, gelé à l'intérieur.

Vous vous souvenez du sourire qui a étiré ses lèvres, et vous vous souvenez de vous être dit _c'est stupide, il sourit jamais cet imbécile, il ne fait que grommeler après moi et toute la race humaine à laquelle il appartient malgré tout_, et pourtant il souriait bien, ses yeux jaunes vitreux plongés dans les vôtres, même s'il regardait déjà au-delà de vous.

Vous vous souvenez du sourire qui a étiré ses lèvres, et vous vous souvenez de vous être dit _c'est pas possible, il sourit jamais cet idiot, et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fait là allongé par terre, c'est débile de s'allonger par terre comme ça en plein milieu d'une route_, et pourtant il y était bien, tout son corps maculé du sang, du sang rouge, et sur le moment vous avez trouvé ça tellement idiot.

Vous vous souvenez du sourire qui a étiré ses lèvres, et vous vous souvenez de vous être dit _putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con, c'est pas possible de salir ses vêtements comme ça, il va encore dégueulasser son appart et le pire c'est qu'il sourit, il sourit ce débile, franchement je me doutais qu'il était pas net mais maintenant c'est officiel, c'est vraiment trop con les blagues comme ça, allez lève-toi et fous-toi de ma gueule je te jure que pour une fois ça me fera plaisir_, et pourtant il mourait bien, et vous refusiez d'accepter cette éventualité, c'était totalement insensé, comment lui pouvait-il mourir maintenant, un simple jour comme tous les autres, sans rien de particulier ?

Vous vous souvenez du bruit des sirènes - sûrement un passant avait-il appelé la police, parce que vous n'avez pas fait le moindre geste, vous vous étiez juste penché au-dessus de lui sans comprendre exactement comment, mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance parce que vous saviez que c'était déjà trop tard, malgré l'ambulance, malgré tous les soins, quelque chose au plus profond de vous hurlait que c'était la fin, la fin de tout. Sa fin et celle de votre cœur qui semblait oublier de battre. Il vous regardait et vous ne vous rappeliez plus comment on faisait au juste pour _penser_, parce qu'il souriait.

Vous vous souvenez que c'était un drôle de sourire. Triomphant et sincère et moqueur et presque tendre et - et -

Le mot pour définir ça vous échappait, se jouait de vous.

Sur le moment, la seule chose que vous réalisiez était les deux seuls mots encore présents dans votre esprit, juste là pour vous tourmenter, même si vous n'aviez pas encore réalisé et que vous n'avez toujours pas réalisé, juste pour vous rappeler que -

Plus jamais.

x

x

x

Votre nom est Terezi Pyrope et vous êtes une inconsciente. Enfin, c'est ce que la plupart des gens pourrait dire si seulement la plupart des gens vous connaissait. Si la plupart des gens vous voyait, assise au fond de ce bar à l'ambiance lugubre, en train de vous enfiler un énième verre d'une boisson non-identifiée mais peu importe après tout, tant qu'elle est alcoolisée. Mais vous n'êtes rien qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres. Malgré tout ce que vous pourriez prétendre.

Il y a longtemps, vous avez rêvé que vous n'étiez pas humaine. Vous n'étiez pas la seule à avoir fait ce rêve. Il y avait ce garçon, toujours grognon, qui se contentait d'insulter chaque personne à qui il parlait - il fallait deviner l'affection qu'il tentait d'enfouir derrière des mots grossiers qui vous étaient terriblement désagréables mais que vous supportiez pour lui.

Vous l'avez connu très jeune. Vous étiez originaires de la même ville, coincés dans la même débâcle, des parents violents-alcooliques-drogués-suicidaires-psychopathes-dérangés, peu importait le nom du problème puisqu'il ne le résolvait pas, et vous surviviez comme vous pouviez, et vous vous aidiez l'un l'autre, en quelque sorte, même s'il détestait le reconnaître.

C'est lui qui vous a empêché de sauter du haut de l'immeuble quand, à à peine sept années de vie, vous avez réalisé que celle-ci ne vous mènerait à rien. C'est lui qui vous a serré dans ses bras, lui qui a séché vos larmes quand, à à peine neuf années de vie, votre grand frère l'a quittée, lui, parce qu'il la trouvait trop dure.

C'est lui qui vous a ordonné de ne pas sombrer quand, à à peine onze années de vie, votre mère, ivre-shootée-en pleine crise-peu importe, vous a crevé les yeux, et que vous avez cru que vous alliez mourir tellement vous aviez mal, mal, mal. C'est lui qui vous a retrouvée et vous a hurlé de ne pas sombrer et a appelé les secours en gueulant que vous étiez une saloperie et qu'il était hors de question que vous le laissiez comme ça. Vous trouvez ça ironique quand vous y pensez maintenant.

C'est lui qui, dès qu'il a eu dix-huit ans, vous a emmenée loin de l'enfer, loin de la ville, loin des hurlements de votre mère folle et de la passivité de votre père. Qui s'est débrouillé pour que vous viviez, que vous continuiez à apprendre malgré votre vision à jamais perdue.

C'est aussi avec lui que vous vous êtes disputée maintes et maintes fois, pour des sujets aussi diversifiés que la guerre en Afghanistan et le temps de cuisson des pâtes, pour des choses aussi futiles qu'importantes.

C'est aussi lui qui vous a quittée quand vous avez été en âge de vous débrouiller seule, et qu'il était sûr que vous n'alliez pas faire n'importe quoi, pour vivre sa propre vie. Bien sûr, vous continuiez à vous voir -stupide façon de parler- très souvent, mais vous étiez indépendante et lui aussi.

C'est avec lui que vous avez ri des dizaines de fois quand on vous a demandé si vous sortiez ensemble. C'était une idée si étrange, si déroutante, presque _rabaissante_ - oui, peut-être bien que vous l'aimiez, peut-être bien qu'il vous aimait aussi, peut-être même que vous en aviez tous les deux conscience. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être. C'est si facile de se gâcher la vie avec des peut-être. Peut-être, ça ne sert à rien. A rien du tout.

Pas de place pour les peut-être dans ce monde pourtant si incertain.

Votre nom est Terezi Pyrope et oui, vous souffrez. Beaucoup. Vous avez appris, i peine quelques heures, qu'il était mort.

Paroles.

Réflexion.

Impact.

Violent.

Comme si un poing avait jailli de nulle-part et avait percuté votre ventre. Votre souffle s'était coupé exactement de la même manière. Et pourtant vous n'aviez même pas songé à pleurer. Pleurer ? Pour quoi faire au juste ?

Est-ce que vous pouviez vraiment pleurer ?

Pas de larmes sur vos joues. Pas de hoquets, pas de spasmes. Juste un long hurlement silencieux, qui vous avait semblé durer l'éternité toute entière.

Bien. J'ai épuisé l'éternité dans son ensemble pour te pleurer. Tu peux me laisser tranquille, maintenant ?

Mais il ne vous a pas laissée tranquille. Il a continué à vous hanter.

A vous faire croire qu'il allait surgir au coin de la rue et se foutre de votre putain de gueule de déterrée.

Toute la journée.

Et puis vous en avez eu marre. Vous vous êtes choisi un bar au hasard, le genre où le gérant devait avoir l'habitude que ses clients boivent et boivent et boivent jusqu'à pas d'heure, et vous êtes entrée, légèrement titubante de fatigue - pour une inexplicable raison, vous n'avez pas dormi la nuit dernière.

Vous avez demandé n'importe quelle boisson. Un truc alcoolisé. La serveuse, une fille qui sentait celle qui n'a rien à fiche là et qui fait sans doute ça juste pour assurer ses fins de mois, avait hoché la tête sans mot dire, et vous aviez senti ses yeux vous passer au rayon X, comme pour vous analyser. Vous l'aviez laissée faire sans rien dire.

Vous vous appelez Terezi Pyrope et même si il fait une chaleur infernale dans ce foutu bar, vous êtes comme glacée de l'intérieur, incapable de comprendre que c'est juste du chagrin qui vous serre la gorge et ne vous lâche pas, parce que vous ne pleurez pas. Vous n'avez jamais pleuré depuis l'accident. C'est peut-être ça qui est triste, au fond. Ne pas pouvoir pleurer. Vous n'en savez vraiment rien.

Vous restez des heures à boire, boire, et ne rien faire d'autre que boire et réfléchir, parce que vous n'avez jamais pu vous empêcher de réfléchir.

Et puis vous le remarquez.

Ce garçon assis au comptoir...

x

x

x

La serveuse, une blonde aux yeux d'une étrange couleur rose, se leva, emportant un dernier plateau pour le laisser au barman - un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, touffus, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres - avant de récupérer ses affaires, abandonnées sans doute quelques heures auparavant sur une chaise dans un recoin de la salle, avant de rejoindre une autre fille, à la tignasse courte cette fois-ci, qui l'attendait dehors. John les vit échanger un bref sourire, quelques paroles, et puis elles partirent.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle. Une grande brune aux cheveux touffus et aux yeux verts qui dormait sur une table, sans que le moindre verre se trouve devant elle, un chien couché à ses pieds un homme aux cheveux blonds platine et au regard masqué par une paire de lunettes qu'il aurait pu qualifier de clinquantes si ses pensées avaient été encore claires un autre type à lunettes, mais beaucoup plus étranges, avec deux verres de couleurs différentes, pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, jetant de temps à autre un regard au barman et au reste de la salle, semblant attendre que tout le monde parte. C'était tout.

... tout ?!

Son regard se posa sur une fille qu'il n'avait pas vu quelques instants auparavant, installée à la table du fond, les verres vides accumulés devant elle, de la même manière qu'ils l'étaient devant lui.

Elle aussi avait une chevelure noire, et des lunettes, elle aussi. Rouges. Couleur violente et agressive.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il frémit.

Le sentiment totalement irrationnel qu'ils vivaient la _même chose_, qu'ils étaient _liés_ par cette chose, le traversa en un éclair et s'imposa à lui. Sans y réfléchir plus que ça, il se leva, chancela, se dirigea tant bien que mal vers elle, oscillant. Il serait sans doute tombé s'il ne s'était pas appuyé sur les chaises qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

John s'installa en face de la fille et la fixa sans mot dire. Il ne put pas déterminer si son regard lui était rendu ou non.

Ce fut elle qui parla finalement la première.

« Il est mort.

- Il m'a quitté.

- Il m'a laissée.

- Je suis seul.

- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Je me suis demandé si c'était pas une grosse blague.

- Je me suis demandée si c'était pas un cauchemar.

- J'ai senti un vide se creuser au milieu de ma poitrine.

- J'ai senti que les sons perdaient de leur sens.

- Je me suis dit que c'était juste son putain de « troll final ». Une sorte de manière de me piéger. De me laisser espérer que les secours le sauveraient... et puis de me crever à la gueule en souriant.

- Je me suis dit que c'était juste une manière de me tester. De me faire croire quelque chose comme ça, et puis de me bondir dessus en se foutant de moi et de la tête que je faisais.

- Il triomphait.

- J'aurais voulu le frapper.

- Mais il n'était plus là.

- Non. Plus jamais. »

Et ils se turent à nouveau, incapables de la moindre parole, figés dans leur chagrin et dans leur stupeur muette. Peut-être parlaient-ils de la même personne.

Ca n'avait pas la moindre importance et ça n'en aurait jamais, parce que de toute façon cette personne était morte. Morte.

« Mort » : c'est un mot terriblement laid. Terriblement sordide. « Mort » : c'est un mot terriblement bête. Terriblement mordant.  
« Mort », et ça y est, tu réalises que tu es seul. Que rien ne reviendra jamais. « Mort » : un seul mot. une seule solitude. « Mort ».

John supposait que ça faisait partie de ces choses qu'on disait « tristes ». Mais qu'est-ce qui était triste au final ?

« Mort » : c'est quelqu'un qui était là et qui, d'un coup, d'un enchantement, d'un claquement de doigts, ne l'est plus. « Mort » : c'est la disparition de quelqu'un. « Mort » : c'est la fin et c'est le début. La fin de l'existence de « quelqu'un » à vos yeux. Le début de son absence, éternelle absence. Des réflexes stupides, comme si « quelqu'un » était encore là. Des rêves qui font pleurer. Des crises de larmes provoquées par un infime détail, mais un infime détail qui peut tout rappeler...

« Mort » : c'était le néant. le vide. le sombre. « Mort » c'étaient les ténèbres éternelles. « Mort » c'était la solitude.

Peut-être que c'était la solitude qui était triste au final.

La solitude était triste.

Ca devait être ça.

« Je devrais arrêter.

- Je devrais rentrer.

- Je devrais dormir.

- Je devrais mourir. »

Peu importait qui ouvrait le dialogue, qui le finissait. Ca n'était qu'un méli-mélo de pensées qui se ressemblaient, de pensées qui se rejoignaient.

La fille se leva finalement, John l'imita. A peine debout, elle fit un faux mouvement et retomba droit dans ses bras. Une évidence du destin.

Il glissa un bras dans son dos et elle fit de même. Ils se soutinrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

John ne se souvenait pas avoir suggéré qu'elle dorme chez lui. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir accepté non plus. C'était naturel. C'était écrit.

C'était écrit, qu'ils titubent dans le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur en même temps. C'était écrit, qu'ils s'écroulent à moitié dans la _cage_ -aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour désigner l'endroit où ils étaient. C'était écrit, qu'ils se relèvent pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement, qu'ils ouvrent la porte, qu'ils s'effondrent contre un mur à peine le loquet verrouillé.

C'était écrit, qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes sans rien dire, les yeux fermés. Peut-être sentait-elle l'alcool mais il ne percevait plus rien d'autre que le goût de son baiser.

« Je suis perdu.

- Désorientée.

- Dérouté.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai mal.

- Souffrance.

- Douleur.

- Peut-être trahissons-nous.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

- Ca ne sont que des peut-être.

- Mort.

- Peut-être.

- Chagrin.

- Peut-être. »

Ils étaient à moitié allongés sur le sol de l'appartement. Dans la pénombre, il n'y voyait rien, elle non plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de ses lunettes. Elle avait laissé tomber les siennes dans l'ascenseur.

« Solitude ?

- Solitude. »

Solitude.

Ils étaient à moitié allongés sur le sol de l'appartement. Dans la pénombre, il n'y voyait rien, elle non plus. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, chacun pouvait ressentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre, et chacun connaissait pourtant la froideur de l'autre.

Ils étaient deux.

Solitude.

Pourtant ils étaient deux

Ils étaient seuls, alors.

Ils étaient seuls ensembles.


End file.
